


SCANDAL

by HandsomeMayhem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost everyone x Kuroko, Entertainment World AU, M/M, Multi, Slight Harem Akashi, X Factor AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMayhem/pseuds/HandsomeMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perjuangan calon penyanyi muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, menapaki jalan sukses. 11 saingan untuk dihadapi, 3 juri untuk dipukau, dan 1 mentor yang berjanji membawanya ke puncak sukses. XFactor!AU. AkaKuro with hints of Harem!Kuroko and Harem!Akashi dan other possible pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCANDAL

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer untuk lagu yang terjemahannya ditampilkan di sini berubah tiap chapter. Silahkan lihat end note untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.  
> AKAKURO Fanfiction  
> |ALMOST EVERYONE x Kuroko fanfiction| Slight Harem!Akashi juga (karena authornya Akashi-sexual)|  
> |Drama and Friendship|Warning: saya multishipper. Jadi walau endingnya bakal AkaKuro, anda mesti siap liat banyak pair lain bertebaran. AoAka, AoKise, NijiAka, KagaKuro, KiKuro, OgiKuro, yeah… 4 juri, 12 finalis. 16 ditotal. Kalau dibikin pasangan tiap 2 orang berarti pake rumus kombinasi. Hitunglah berapa kemungkinan yang bisa saya buat di sini.|

**by: Kaie Ercole aka Handsome Mayhem on FFn**

.

.

Tokyo di akhir pekan merupakan contoh sempurna dari lautan manusia.

Golongan remaja sampai dewasa muda mengipas wajah dengan kertas pamflet kios es krim Matcha Dazz. Barisan dengan panjang yang bisa dihitung dalam satuan kilometer memadati area depan teater grup TKY 48. Kamera dengan stiker Sakura TV bertebaran di beberapa spot. Beberapa kameraman diharuskan berpanas-panas ria meliput pembukaan audisi X Factor; acara yang diklaim sebagai ajang pencarian idola paling bergengsi sekarang ini.

Di atas karpet merah menyala, sang host acara yang diletahui bernama Imayoshi Shouichi memasang senyum cover boy. Dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek bermotif gradasi abu-abu hitam, dia tampak menawan.

Barisan remaja perempuan yang berbaris di kiri dan kanan jalanan karpet merah mengulurkan tangan, ingin mencubiti sang host. Ditanggapi hanya dengan senyum super tampan.

“Kembali lagi dengan kami di X Factor Japan,” Imayoshi berkata tenang seraya menatap kamera. “Jam delapan pagi waktu saat ini dan seperti yang bisa kita lihat, di belakang saya antrian para remaja yang siap menantang para juri kita—dan membuktikan diri mereka memiliki faktor X.”

Imayoshi menyilangkan dua lengannya membentuk tanda silang. Wakamatsu Kousuke, sang kameraman, berjalan mundur perlahan mengikuti pergerakan Imayoshi yang semakin maju ke depan.

“Berbicara tentang juri, siapa saja juri kita untuk X Factor musim ini? Mari bersama kita saksikan.”

Sebetulnya Wakamatsu kira—dengan gayanya yang begitu—Imayoshi lebih cocok bekerja sebagai _news anchor_ , tapi ya sudahlah.

Di salah satu barisan, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda menatap ponsel layar sentuhnya. Dia menonton acara X Factor lewat ponsel padahal sedang berada di tempat yang sama. Pintar sekali.

“Teppei-niisan…” Pemuda itu memanggil. “Kurasa aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini.”

Kiyoshi Teppei, pemuda tinggi dengan potongan badan seperti beruang madu—minus perut gendutnya—yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum. “Lho? Kenapa, Tetsuya-kun?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, mematikan acara televisi dan berganti mengecek media sosial Tweetz. Hela nafasnya keras ketika hashtag #XFactorJapan menjadi _trending topic_.

“Kurasa aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri…”ujar Kuroko. “Sebaiknya kita pulang.”

Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi hanya menepuk kepala adik tetangganya. Ia mengantar Kuroko untuk audisi dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya setidaknya sampai yang bersangkutan mendapat kepastian. Ia tidak akan mundur.

Antrian maju beberapa langkah, semakin mendekat ke meja pendaftaran. Kuroko mendadak merasa dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Kiyoshi mendorong punggungnnya, membujuknya maju. Jangan sampai diteriaki orang barisan belakang karena mendadak antrian macet.

“Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan yes dari para juri.”

“Tapi Teppei-nii—“

“Tidak ada tapi, Tetsuya-kun.” Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum kebapakan. “Kau terlalu berbakat untuk sekedar menjadi U-tubers. Kau bahkan tidak membuat _video cover_ yang memuat wajahmu. Kau harus belajar lebih percaya diri.”

Oh ayolah. Kuroko ingin merengek pulang. Untung saja harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang maskulin membuatnya sukses menahan lidah.

Kenapa juga neneknya mendukung ide sang kakak tetangga yang bilang mau mengantarnya audisi. Sekarang semua jadi runyam begini.

Di depannya, meja pemberian nomor semakin lama semakin dekat. Bagi Kuroko, meja berkaki stainless itu seperti meja penghakiman.

“Yak, silahkan berikutnya. Apa anda?”

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek hendak memberikan nomor dada pada Kiyoshi yang langsung menolaknya dengan tawa renyah. Mendadak cupid bugil terasa terbang di sekeliling sang staf.

Kenapa cowok semanis Kiyoshi tidak pernah muncul di halaman majalah? Sungguh sangat disayangkan, pikirnya heboh.

“Bukan saya. Tapi adik saya.” Kiyoshi menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan membungkukan badan sedikit.

“Mohon bantuannya.”

Staf wanita itu tampak kaget. Baik Kuroko maupun Kiyoshi sudah terbiasa. Kuroko dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Oh, yeah. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan Kiyoshi menyuruhnya ikut X Factor. Untuk melatih mempertebal hawa keberadaan. Zaman sekarang, tipe ninja yang begitu menyatu dengan latar belakang sudah tidak populer-populer amat.

“Ah, jadi… Silahkan tulis nama di sini.”

Pulpen hitam diserahkan. Kuroko membungkuk menuliskan namanya. Di kolom lain dia diminta menuliskan umur, pekerjaan, dan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan.

Usai menuliskan data yang diminta, ia dan Kiyoshi masuk semakin dalam ke gedung teater. Kiyoshi langsung menariknya ke sebuah sofa dan membantunya memasangkan nomor di dada.

“Nomor 11110014. Nomor bagus, Tetsuya-kun.”

Cengiran lebar Kiyoshi tidak membuat Kuroko merasa tenang. Dia sudah latihan tapi tetap saja, gugup ya gugup. Tidak peduli akun U-tube-nya memiliki banyak subscriber, menyanyi di depan mikrofon di kamar dengan ditemani laptop dan di depan banyak orang itu beda. Biasanya pendengarnya cuma Kiyoshi dan neneknya. Wajar kalau sekarang dia gugup.

Kuroko mengambil botol air mineral 600 ml dari dalam tas selempangnya dan menghabiskan seperempatnya segera.

“Sekarang sudah nomor berapa ya, Teppei-niisan?”

“Eh, entahlah. Sebentar. Aku tanya dulu pada penanggung jawab.”

Kiyoshi menepuk kepala Kuroko kebapakan sebelum berlalu menghampiri seseorang berkemeja hitam dengan tulisan ‘crew’ di punggungnnya.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko berusaha menormalkan debar jantungnya. Sial. Dia gugup. Terlalu gugup. Walau dari wajah sih sebenernya dia kelihatan setenang danau tanpa ombak.

Kuroko mengecek Tweetz lagi selagi punya waktu. Mata birunya melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda—teman SMP—nya menampakan fotonya di panggung belakang X Factor. Tweet-nya berbunyi ‘Aku lolos tahap pertama’. Nama gadis itu Satsuki Momoi. Dia anggota paduan suara di SMP Seirin tempat Kuroko dulu bersekolah. Tidak heran sih dia lolos audisi. Kontrol nada dan warna suaranya cukup manis, seingat Kuroko.

 Kiyoshi menghampirinya dengan wajah campuran bersemangat dan tegang. “Sudah nomor 11110012, Tetsuya-kun. Ayo, kau sudah dipanggil ke _back stage_.”

“Hah?”

Yang benar saja. Cepat sekali. Bukankah antriannya super panjang? Kenapa dia yang baru datang sebenar sudah bisa langsung naik panggung untuk diaudisi?

“Tetsuya-kun? Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat.”

“Ta-tapi kenapa?”

Kiyoshi hanya mengangkat bahu. “Sepertinya juri tahun ini semua galak. Pembantaiannya tidak makan waktu sampai lima menit.”

Di sebelah Kiyoshi, kru lain yang ikut menjemput Kuroko tersenyum. Name tag Miyaji Kiyoshi terkalung di leher. Apa semua orang bernama Kiyoshi manis begini?

“Kalau bertahan menyanyi lebih dari dua menit, dan diaudisi lebih dari lima menit, kesempatannya berarti besar,” ujarnya menenangkan. “Jurinya tidak seseram itu. Tapi kerja mereka memang cepat.”

Kuroko mendadak merasa perutnya mulas. Oh ya ampun. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja juri untuk musim ini.

Yang pertama ada produser musik Teikou Recording, Nijimura Shuuzo. Tampan dan menawan. Bahkan katanya lebih tenar dari artis perusahaanya sendiri. Sayang walau punya tampang dan sense musik yang baik, dia bukan tipe performer. Dia lebih senang di balik layar dan menyeleksi bibit-bibit unggul. Tipe yang tidak akan diam saja jika merasa sudah menemukan telur emas. Dia keras, disiplin. Tapi ada kabar dia punya affair juga dengan salah satu artisnya. Oh, dunia hiburan dan segala intriknya.

Yang kedua, Akashi Seijuurou. Penyayi andalan Teikou Record. Dikenal ahli menyanyikan segala macam genre kecuali rock. Preferensi, katanya. Dia mendalami pop dan jazz. Terkadang tekno. Tidak dipungkiri dia penyanyi serba bisa. Warna suaranya khas dan membuat para pendengar—baik pria maupun wanita menggila. Singlenya yang berjudul ‘Pomp and Circumstances’ merajai Orion charts sampai kurang lebih enam bulan. Baru disaingi ketika ia mengeluarkan single baru ‘Waiting for a Chance to Pounce’. Dikalahkan hanya oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yang ketiga Kise Ryouta namanya. Tampan dan imut. Mantan model yang banting setir menjadi penulis dan komposer lagu. Dia yang menulis lagu-lagu Akashi kebanyakan. Ciri khas musiknya adalah lirik yang sedikit nakal dan irama yang membuat tubuh ingin bergoyang dalam dansa erotis. Banyak yang menyayangkan Kise lebih senang menulis lagu daripada bergaya di depan kamera. Karena, hei, wajahnya jelas aset. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Yang keempat. Rocker yang baru saja pulang dari tur Asianya, Aomine Daiki. Berbeda dengan rocker kebanyakan yang membentuk band. Dia solois. Individual yang sangat bergairah dalam musiknya. Walaupun banyak yang meragukan kapasitasnya sebagai juri di X Factor. Bagaimanapun, Aomine rocker sejati. Masih banyak yang yakin Aomine subjektif memilih penyanyi berdasarkan seleranya. Dan Kuroko sedikit takut karena walaupun menyukai sedikit rock dan genre alternative, suaranya belum terlatih untuk musik semacam itu.

Belum ada lima menit semenjak peserta nomor 11110013 dipanggil, peserta itu sudah turun dari panggung dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Kuroko menelan ludah.

Dia terlalu banyak melamun sampai tidak memerhatikan proses audisi sebelum gilirannya. Ternyata meredakan demam panggung tidak semudah menelan Panadoru ketika demam betulan.

Kiyoshi menepuk punggungnya menenangkan. Miyaji memberinya mikrofon yang sudah dites fungsinya lalu menyemangati.

“Selamat berjuang, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko memberi senyum hambar. Dia menapaki tangga dari samping panggung. Semakin ke tengah, dia merasa semakin gugup. Dia nyaris tersandung padahal tidak ada halangan apa-apa di atas panggung.

“AKU YES!”—Kise Ryouta berteriak semangat. Aomine memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

“Dia bahkan belum menyanyi, tolol.”

“Jangan menilai dari wajah, Kise,” Nijimura menegur. Akashi di sampingnya menambahkan, “Kita di X Factor mencari penyanyi yang pantas jadi idola di Jepang. Bukan sekedar model berwajah moe.”

Kuroko ingin protes karena disebut moe. Tapi dia tahu akan tidak bijak untuk melawan juri sebelum audisi dimulai. Jadi dia menahan diri.

“Jadi, tolong perkenalkan dirimu,” Nijimura menatap Kuroko tenang dengan tatapan kurang minat.

“Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Lima belas tahun, pelajar.” Kuroko bersyukur dia tidak lupa mengangkat mikrofonnya ke depan bibir sebelum menjawab.

“Ho, anak SMA? Di mana sekolahmu?”

“SMA Seirin.”

“Baiklah, Kuroko-kun. Apa motivasimu mengikuti X Factor? Kau merasa punya faktor x dalam dirimu? Atau apa?” tanya Nijimura seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjambret—minus nada kalemnya.

“Ah, itu…” Kuroko tampak bingung menjawab. Apa ini mempengaruhi penilaiannya? Ah, sudahlah. Jujur saja. “Kakak tetangga yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri dan nenekku memotivasiku untuk ikut dalam audisi ini.”

Ganti Akashi yang bertanya, “Jadi kau tidak punya motivasi dari dalam diri sendiri?”

“Tentu saja ada. Tapi…” Kuroko bingung mencari kata-kata. Kenapa Akashi membuka mulut di saat seperti ini? Seingatnya, Akashi adalah juri yang paling minim komentar di awal. Dia baru royal mengkritik seusai mendengar nyanyian calon kontestan. “Aku… orang yang kurang percaya diri. Aku suka menyanyi. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku pantas di sini atau tidak.”

“Lalu kenapa kau ikut acara ini?” tantang Akashi lagi. Mata merah-emasnya menatap tajam. Kuroko menelan ludah gugup.

“Karena… aku tidak ingin tetap tidak percaya diri seperti itu. Aku ingin keluar dari _comfort zone_ -ku.”

Kise tampak terharu mendengar jawabannya. “Dia menjawab dengan baik. Sudahlah, kasih yes saja.”

“Bisa diam tidak, Kise. Berisik sekali.” Nijimura dan Aomine menegurnya bersamaan. Memang sikap Kise yang semangat dan lucu itu menjadi nilai jual. Dia juri terbaik—dan paling tidak judes—di X Factor. Dia berpendapat eliminasi habis-habisannya nanti saja kalau sudah tahap dua atau tiga. Dan itu membuat tiga rekannya lain sebal. Kalau bisa dibantai di awal, ya di awal saja. Kenapa pula harus menunggu?

“Baiklah.” Akashi mengangkat bahu. Memutsukan bahwa interview personalnya sudah memakan waktu sekitar satu menit, dia bertanya, “Apa lagu yang mau dibawakan hari ini?”

“Lagu dari Ono Ken. Yang berjudul ‘Because You Are The Light’.”

“Pilihan yang bagus,” Kise tersenyum sumringah. “Aku mau dengar apa suaramu bisa sebaik penyanyi aslinya, Kuroko-kun.”

“Oke, mulai…” Aomine mengangkat tangan dan menjentikan jarinya; memberi isyarat pada penata suara untuk memulai musik pengiring.

Intro lagu yang bersemangat terdengar. Kuroko memejamkan mata.

Lupakan ada penonton. Lupakan ada juri. Bernyanyi saja sesuai kata hatimu. Pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

 _“_ _What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason_

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will_

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face_ _”_

_._

Karena gugup, di awal dia sedikit salah nada. Tapi dengan cepat Kuroko memperbaikinya. Kensho Ono adalah penyanyi favoritnya. Dia sudah sering menyanyikan lagu ini.

Di samping panggung Kiyoshi hanya bersidekap sambil tersenyum. Dia yakin benar Kuroko lolos.

.

 _“_ _We might've done our best even if we were alone_

 _Always not knowing the potential about to be born_ _”_

_._

_“_ _The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle_ _”_

.

Di bangkunya, para juri seksama mendengarkan.

Nijimura mengakui Kuroko Tetsuya punya suarap polos yang menarik dan akan jadi semakin baik pastinya bila diasah tangan yang tepat. Dengan keyakinan dia berhasil membesarkan nama seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dia yakin Kuroko bisa dibentuk sama baiknya.

Kise Ryouta tampak terharu di bangkunya. Suara malaikat sesuai penampilan orangnya, pikir juri pirang itu. Dia meletakan dua tangan bertumpukan di atas dada. Memejamkan mata, menghayati suara Kuroko. Ah, bolehkah dia langsung mendaulat pemenangnya?

Hanya Aomine dan Akashi yang tidak memberikan perubahan gestur signifikan.

_._

_“_ _It's because I love it that there was a day I hated it excessively_

_The reason why my heart has a rough feeling is always in my heart_

_Even though what we think is important is different between you and me_

_I won't blame you, let's act like ourselves together_ _”_

_._

_“_ _Let's become strong, each one of us_

 _So we can combine greater strength for tomorrow_ _”_

_._

Terlarut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri, Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa di ruang teater penonton sudah asyik mengikutinya menyanyi. Miyaji di samping panggung melihat bahwa sudah lewat dua menit semenjak Kuroko menyanyi. Dia punya firasat yang bagus tentang pemuda yang satu itu.

Kiyoshi tesenyum bangga selayaknya seorang ayah.

_._

_“_ _With an almost dazzling speed, with a breathtaking play_

_We can pass more, in this place, in this place, definitely_

_Our roles aren't just one, intensify and boost them further_

_That is more like me, there is such a resistance_ _”_

_._

Vibrasi dan pengaturan nafas Kuroko yang cukup baik saat menyayikan lirik terakhir dari bait sebelumnya membuat Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Akashi yang semula bersandar pada kursi kini menegakan duduknya. Menyimak lebih baik.

Suara gitar listrik dan _string section_ memenuhi ruangan. Kuroko menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ke bait berikutnya. Gebukan drum ritmikal membuka bait berikutnya. Musik menjadi pelan. Memberi ruang bagi suara Kuroko terdengar lebih jelas sebelum kembali naik temponya.

_._

_“_ _The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle_ _”_

_._

Karena tidak menonton audisi sejak awal, Kuroko tidak tahu, baru dia saja peserta audisi yang sukses membawakan satu lagu penuh di atas panggung X Factor.

Penonton bertepuk tangan antusias. Beberapa bahkan memberi _standing applause_. Kuroko merasa lega selesai menyanyi. Tapi kini dia gugup karena harus mendengarkan penilaian para juri.

“Kuroko-kun ya…” Nijimura bergumam di depan mikrofon meja juri. Juri yang duduk di bangku paling kanan itu berdeham. “Kau punya karakter suara yang polos dan enak didengar.”

“Terima kasih, Nijimura-san.” Kuroko membungkuk singkat.

“Aku yes!”—Kise menyambar cepat. Kali ini dia didiamkan dengan lirikan sepasang iris heterokromatik dari Akashi.

“Diam dulu, Kise. Kau berisik.” Aomine berdecak jengkel. Salah apa dia sampai harus duduk di sebelah juri yang paling bawel sejagat raya ini? Seharusnya Akashi dan Kise tukar posisi. Aomine malas sekali dengan Kise yang dari tadi selalu langsung ‘yes, yes’ saja.

“Bagaimana menurut kalian?” Tanya Nijimura. “Kita langsung sekalian _voting_ saja, biar cepat.”

“Aku suka suaranya. Manis sekali. Pokoknya kau dapat yes dariku.” Dua jempol teracung ke depan. Kise tampak seperti habis mendengar cupid bernyanyi. “Aku akan dengan senang hati jadi mentormu. Aku yakin bisa menulis lagu yang bagus untukmu.”

Kise mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kuroko merinding.

“Ah, terima kasih tapi…” Kuroko menutup mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan. Astaga, dia hampir saja menolak Kise terang-terangan.

“Ah, kau tidak mau, Kurokocchii??”

Kurokocchi? Panggilan macam apa itu?

Bulat sudah tekad Kuroko untuk tidak mau dimentori Kise. Belum diterima audisi saja dia sudah diberi panggilan aneh seperti itu.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Aomine?” Nijimura terang-terangan mengabaikan Kise. Kise langsung berlagak menangis dramatis dan hendak memeluk Akashi yang menghindarinya dengan cepat.

Kuroko pening. Kenapa jurinya malah jadi ribut sendiri coba?

“Hm…” Sang rocker menyilangkan tangan depan dada dan bersandar di bangkunya. “Aku… sepertinya belum bisa memberi yes. Bagaimanapun suaranya kurang kuat. Kurasa ‘no’ dariku.”

Produser bermata kelabu menyela sang rocker berkulit gelap. “Perluas wawasan musikmu, Aomine. Yang menjual bukan hanya genre rock dan metal. Jangan subjektif berdasarkan selera.”

“Suaranya kurang kuat karena dia belum dilatih,” penyanyi bersuara emas, Akashi Seijuurou berkomentar. Dia menatap Kuroko, menilai. “Kuakui dia agak sedikit fals di awal. Masih kurang penghayatan juga. Belum terlalu menyatu dengan lagunya.”

Kuroko harus menebalkan telinga mendengar kritik Akashi. Bagaimanapun, dia sadar, Akashi pantas mengkritik. Dia bukan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Dia bernanyi karena memang mampu.

Kise menunduk ke arah mikrofon meja dan melirik Akashi. “Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi memberi contoh? Kurasa penonton juga akan senang mendengarnya.”

Menyambut pernyataan Kise, penonton bersorak. “Akashi, Akashi, Akashi!”

Aomine tersenyum tertarik. Begitu pula Nijimura. Ini audisi paling tidak buruk sejak awal hari. Dan mendengar Akashi bernyanyi merupakan hal yang selalu menyenangkan buat mereka, Aomine bukan pengecualian.

Akashi yang bersikap profesional hanya tersenyum mendengar tantangan Kise. Kuroko di atas panggung ketar-ketir. Jangan bilang dia mau dibandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Secara teknik dan jam terbang, tentu saja perbedaannya jauh sekali.

“Akan kuberi contoh dari bait pertama sampai refrain. Perhatikan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Musik mengalun. Akashi mengambil nafas. Dia bernanyi memanfaatkan mikrofon _built in_ di meja juri.

.

 _“_ _What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it'll turn into a reason_

_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will_

_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face_ _”_

**_._ **

_“_ _We might've done our best even if we were alone_

 _Always not knowing the potential about to be born_ _”_

_._

_“_ _The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle_ _”_

**_._ **

Tangan diangkat oleh Akashi. Musik berhenti perlahan lalu hilang dari jarak pendengaran. Tiga bait cukup untuk contoh, menurutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou jelas mencapai puncak sukses bukan karena _affair_ dengan Nijimura Shuuzo seperti yang pernah marak digosipkan media. Suaranya memang keren. Kuroko terpukau. Padahal dia yang ada di atas panggung yang mestinya membuat kagum para juri.

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Begitupun Nijimura, Kise, dan Aomine.

“Itu baru yang namanya menyanyi.” Nijimura berkata. Kuroko yang sempat senang dipuji mendadak merasa dijatuhkan. Jadi yang dia lakukan disebut apa jika bukan bernyanyi? Bergumam pakai nada?

“Jadi bagaimana Akashi? Kise memberi ‘yes’. Aomine bilang ‘no’.”

Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja juri dengan jari jemari tangan kanannya, seperti gerakan bermain piano.

“Belum matang secara karakter.” Akashi berujar datar. Kuroko bertambah tegang. “Tapi aku suka. Biar aku yang jadi mentornya.”

“Ah, Akashicchi curang. Curi _start_ nih.”

 “Artinya Akashi dan Kise memberi ‘yes’.” Nijimura menegaskan. Mengabaikan Kise lagi. “Aku juga mau jadi mentormu, Kuroko-kun. Yes dariku.”

Tepuk tangan membahana di teater TKY 48. Di samping panggung Imayoshi yang meliput Kiyoshi Teppei selaku wali yang mengatar Kuroko audisi menyelamati.

Kuroko membungkukan badan dalam-dalam dan berujar. “Terima kasih.”

Kuroko baru saja akan menyingkir dari panggung ketika Aomine meneriaki. “Hei, pilih dulu mentormu! Mau asal pergi saja.”

Penonton tertawa. Kuroko merasakan parasnya memanas. Tapi karena dia terlalu putih dan pucat, jadi wajahnya hanya terlihat bersemu pink.

“Er…” Dia berhenti di pinggir panggung

“Jadi? Pakai mik-mu, hei. Biar suaranya jelas.” Aomine menegur.

Kuroko mempertimbangkan. Kise jelas _out of option_. Dia tidak mau diganggu selama belajar. Yang ada bukan tambah pintar malah tambah stress. Aomine memberikan no karena Kuroko belum bisa menyanyikan lagu rock yang kental ‘rock’—nya. Dan pria hitam itu tidak menawarkan diri jadi mentor.

Pilihannya tinggal Akashi dan Nijimura. Nijimura tampaknya oke. Tapi dia produser. Kuroko merasa belajar menyanyi paling tepat yah dari penyanyinya sendiri.

“Akashi-san. Kurasa…”

Kise mengerang kecewa di tempat duduknya. Nijimura langsung meninju pelan pundak Akashi sambil berkata ‘beruntung sekali, kau’.

“Oke. Welcome to X Factor, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Penonton bertepuk tangan lagi. Kuroko yang akhirnya diperbolehkan turun panggung, buru-buru menyingkir. Ia berpapasan dengan peserta bernomor ‘11110015’. Kuroko hampir tersandung menimpa pemuda itu. Untung saja Kiyoshi sigap menolong.

“Selamat ya.” Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata setajam elang—peserta audisi berikutnya—memberi Kuroko senyum. “Aku juga akan berusaha.”

Imayoshi menyelamati Kuroko. Kamera menyorot ke arah pemuda SMA itu.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kuroko-kun? Lega? Senang? Kau melakukan kerja bagus.” Imayoshi memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

“Lega.” Kuroko menjawab datar. Kiyoshi tertawa mendengarnya.

Di panggung, alunan musik rock terdengar. Rupanya pemuda setelah Kuroko punya aliran rock. Kalau bagus, tentu dia akan jadi favorit Aomine.

Imayoshi tersenyum lagi. Dia menanyakan kesan-kesan Kuroko yang kebanyakan diwakilkan Kiyoshi selaku kakak Pembina.

“Aku teman sejak kecil, Kuroko-kun. Dan aku tahu dia punya suara yang baik. Jadi aku membujuknya ikut ke sini.”

“Wah. Kau beruntung mengikuti arahan kakakmu ini, Kuroko-kun. Sekarang kau menjadi salah satu calon kontestan yang bisa belajar banyak dari Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Ya…” Kuroko lelah denga semua ini. Dia cuma ingin pulang. Lalu mungkin curhat dengan Nigou; anjing husky peliharaanya. “Aku senang. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik ke depannya…”

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

 

**Author's Note:**

> #EDITED  
> Karena saya baru ngeh saya ngelanggar rules dengan bikin fic yang ada lirik lagu asli, jadi saya ganti dengan terjemahannya. Tapi kalau ini masih melanggar juga dan harus dihapus yeah… saya udah siap-siap cadangan di AO3.  
> Daftar ‘ya gitu deh’:  
> -Matcha Dazz = plesetan Haggen Dazz  
> -TKY 48 = Plesetan AKB 48  
> -Tweetz = plesetan twitter  
> -Orion Charts = plesetan Oricon. Tangga lagu di Jepang gitu deh.  
> -Panadoru = panadol yang cara bacanya di-Jepang-in. *ditimpuk*  
> -Pomp and Circumstances = Judul lain lagu yang populer dengan judul Ifudoudou. Lagu Vocaloid. Punya Umetora.  
> \- Waiting for a Chance to Pounce = judul populernya Koshitantan. Lagu Vocaloid dari Umetora juga.  
> \- Because You are The Light = Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni’ = lagunya Kensho Ono (Seiyuu Kuroko) di character song volume 1. Track ke 4. Di sini Kensho Ono jadi Ono Ken aja. Semoga ga diitung RPF karena saya merasa berdosa kalau melesetin nama dia.  
> .  
> Untuk yang susah bayangin Akashi nyanyi, silahkan cari dua lagu di atas yang udah dikover utaite yang namanya Shoose. Di youtube ada kok. Suaranya mirip Kamiya Hiroshi (Seiyuu Akashi) tapi lebih oke kalau buat nyanyi. Suami saya tuh. #dirajam  
> .  
> So yeah… Kemarin saya nonton X factor. Dan saya kebayang ini dengan random. Maafkan saya.  
> Utang saya banyak, tapi saya tergerak banget mengetik ini. Rasanya enak aja gitu. Dan ini fiksi tercepat saya mungkin. Cuma ditulis dalam waktu 2 setengah jam. Hauhh… Lain ya. Kalau topik ringan begini aja cepet. *pingsan ngerjain Fearless*  
> Yang udah liat akun FB saya mungkin tau siapa aja kontestan X Factor a la Kurobasu ini. Saya berharap saya bisa menulis ini dengan baik. Bukan sekedar nyanyi, eliminasi, dll begitu.  
> Dan karena saya nggak pernah ikutan audisi gituan, jadi nggak tahu seberapa detil tulisan ini. Kita serahkan semua pada imajinasi *keluarin pelangi dari tangan*  
> Saya juga bukan penyanyi. Suka tapi ga paham teknis. Jadi yah gitu… nanti saya cari refrensi ya. #skripsidulusana  
> .  
> Next chapter: Ketika teman masa kecil dipertemukan sebagai rival dalam ajang pencarian bakat. Persahabatan itu indah, dan rivalitas selalu jadi bumbu terbaik.  
> .  
> Salam manis,  
> Yuki Mayhem


End file.
